The instant invention relates generally to decorative articles, and more particularly, to a decorative bottle and method of fabricating.
Numerous articles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be decorated in various manners. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,498 of Miller, 1,868,853 of Sievers, and 1,689,418 of Young, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.